This invention relates to containers, and more particularly, to a container capable of separately receiving different substances.
Conventionally when drinking a beverage wherein the formula and the liquid solution can be mixed only when it is ready to be consumed, a person generally has to separately open up the packages receiving the formula and the liquid solution, and then add the formula to the liquid solution to make it readily drinkable. This generates drawbacks of laborious operation and over-packaging.
In addition, the formula is generally received and sealed in the storage space of the container without being re-packaged, whereby the formula tends to be contaminated if the storage space for receiving the formula is not in condition sufficient to keep the formula from contamination. Therefore, additional effort is required for cleaning the container to a certain degree, thereby causing the cost for manufacturing the container to increase.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a container with separate storage spaces for receiving a first substance and a second substance that is to be mixed with the first substance, that simply requires xe2x80x9cpush-downxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpull-upxe2x80x9d operations for mixing the first substance and the second substance to make the mixture ready to be in consumed condition, and that allows the separation of the first substance from the second substance conveniently to be achieved without the use of a conventional sealing member. The container of this invention can also effectively prevent the first or second substance from contamination, when received in the container.
In accordance with the aforementioned and other objectives of the present invention, a container with separate storage spaces is provided. The container includes:
a body defining a storage space for receiving a first substance therein and formed with an opening connecting the storage space;
an outer engagement member adapted to be coupled to the body via the opening and formed with a through hole for connecting the opening of the body;
an inner engagement member for being axially engaged with the outer engagement member, so as to allow a sealing package hermetically enclosing a second substance to be securely interposed between the outer engagement member and the inner engagement member in a manner that the storage space of the body is hermetically sealed by the sealing package, the inner engagement member being formed with a through hole of the outer engaging member; a cutting member movably sleeved with the inner engagement member for cutting the sealing package interposed between the outer and inner engagement members, so as to release the second substance from the sealing package; and a lid member attached to the body for covering the cutting member, the inner engagement member and the outer engagement member therein, the lid member being formed with a retaining hole for slidably retaining an actuating member adapted for being coupled with the cutting member, whereby the actuating member is allowed to push by an external force exerted thereon the cutting member toward the sealing package from a first position to a second position where the sealing package is cut open by the cutting member to release the second substance for being mixed with the first substance via the opening of the body.
Besides, the first substance in the body and the second substance in the sealing package are not necessarily limited to be in a solid, liquid or gaseous state. In other words, they may be a combination of, for example, liquid solution and formula, two gases that have to be mixed and reacted, or two liquids that can be mixed and reacted.
The features and functions of the present invention will be hereby below explained in further detail with the employment of preferred embodiments and attached Figures. It is to be understood that the attached Figures are only for the purpose of illustration in the following description and are not deemed to limit the scope of the present invention.